


leave your stuff by the door (at least we can speak)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [17]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Background Relationships, Break Up, Dialogue Heavy, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian comes home to find his things in boxes out in the hallway, he also finds Freddie laying in the contents of said boxes. No one ever said bonding had to make sense.
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	leave your stuff by the door (at least we can speak)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kicked Out
> 
> Not burlesque girls? Suprise!!  
> One day I'll know how to write something that is both compelling and amusing.

“Rough night?” Brian blinks and glances down at the voice.

It’s Freddie, who is his neighbor and currently laying in the scattered debris of what had been hastily, angrily, packed boxes. At least the boxes with his books are safe, although the box currently looks mangled beyond hope, and like a heel went through the side.

“I’m not the one laying in someone else’s clothes,” Brian says.

Freddie waves his hand, “yes but your clothes ended out in the hallway, is Chrissie a footballer? Because she kicked your books out as I was walking by. I had no chance.”

Brian grimaces, “she’s rather angry at me.”

“Well, I imagine if she was happy you wouldn’t have boxes in the hallway.”

“So, you’ve said.”

“Come commiserate with me, Brian May.”

Brian looks around at the scattered boxes and then shrugs before joining Freddie on the floor, he is technically on the lease still, so it isn’t like he is trespassing. One of his jumpers makes a nice pillow and he crosses his arms over his stomach.

“Well you know my misery, it’s only fair I know yours,” Brian says softly.

“Mine?”

“Been here long?”

“Long enough,” Freddie turns on his side and Brian can smell the alcohol waft off his voice.

“Jim and I had a rather heated discussion, wants me to slow down on my drinking and clubbing, so I stormed out and went drinking and clubbing.”

“Sounds like he had a point.”

“Yes, but I don’t have to admit it to him yet.”

Brian shrugs, “I don’t think I have the room to critique anyone else’s relationship.”

Freddie waves his arms to the boxes in the hallway and Brian laughs. Although he isn’t surprised that Freddie isn’t surprised. He and Chrissie have been on the outs for the past eight months of their relationship. Their fights got loud and they’ve gotten billed for more broken doors that the building manager has started a pool for anyone that breaks their record.

“Do you think it’d make Chrissie madder if I moved into the empty unit down the hall?”

“We can do it now and find out in the morning.”

“No offense, Freddie, but I think you haven’t gotten up because you can’t.”

“Might be true.”

Brian rolls his eyes, “I’d offer you my couch but…”

“And I’d offer you mine but…”

Brian rolls onto his side, “think if we throw my shoes at John’s door he’d let us in?”

“And if we wake the baby?”

“The baby might already be awake.”

Brian hums and props up on his arm looking down the hallway, “Roger with anyone right now?”

“Arguably he might be with Dom,” Freddie rolls onto his back, “but I don’t know.”

“Is he home tonight?”

“Depends if he is dating Dom again,” Freddie laughs.

“He keeps his spare key in the hide-a-key rock,” Brian points out.

“True, although I wonder if he knows that it isn’t actually being hidden.”

“That rocks aren’t natural in hallways?”

“Neither are boxes.”

Brian hums, “think getting kicked out at three am means it's over for real?”

“I would say so, worse than getting kicked out at noon. But I think it’s the boxes that seal it.”

“She packed me a suitcase once,” Brian taps his lip, “and then told me to get a hint.”

“What have you been doing to make her hate you so much, you two have been lovely before now?”

“I uh,” Brian bites his cheek, “we’re in different places. Chrissie thinks I’m stepping out because I don’t want to start a family with her.”

“And you haven’t?”

“Been at the observatory – funny thing about space, can only see it when it's dark.”

“No hot scientist lady there?”

“The only _lady_ there is Gertrude, who is about seventy years old and prefers well – anyone but me.”

“Ouch.”

“She’s lovely really, her grandchildren are adorable.”

“Have you told Chrissie this?”

“I’ve tried but she is convinced of it.”

“Well,” Freddie blows out a long stream of air, “I want to propose to Jim.”

“Congratulations, when do you plan on asking?”

“I just decided it while you were ruminating on being unable to bag a seventy-year-old woman.”

“Well, congratulations regardless. Jim will be thrilled.”

“Jim will be more thrilled if you weren’t laying in the middle of the floor like some – wait Brian what are you doing here?”

“Hi Jim,” Brian wiggles his fingers, “Chrissie kicked me out.”

“Good for her.”

Brian pouts, “why does everyone hate me?”

“I like you,” Freddie chirps.

Jim leans over them, hand on his hips and an arched brow. Brian finally understands how Freddie has been calmed by the Irishman, he doesn’t want to be on the bad end of that brow – expect he is. Brian frowns, how is it that he is having the worst night and everyone is against him?

“Freddie has horrible taste,” Jim says teasingly, “although I suppose it's bad to say that since he wants to marry me.”

“You could be the exception that proves the rule,” Brian sticks a finger in the air.

Freddie sticks his tongue out, “can we go back to being mean to Brian, that was more fun for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: they did go back to making fun of brian.
> 
> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
